As Darkness Consumes Us
by paradeoflights
Summary: Scott and Kira after they wake up from the Oni attack.


I plan on uploading all of my Prompt Fills on here, AO3, and tumblr. So, you'll be seeing quite a few Scira fics being posted by me. But, also- I'm still furious about the fact that it's been nearly five or so episodes and they still haven't added Kira to the character list, yet Malia is on there. /flings self of cliff. Enjoy, babes.

**Tumblr Prompt Fill.**  
Anonymous asked for: Scott and Kira after they wake up from the Oni.  
_Posted on scirafanfiction, as well. You're welcome to send in prompts there, and they'll be cross posted on there and here._

* * *

Scott was the first to wake. Derek supporting him enough to sit up before removing his hands from where they were resting on his shoulders. He looked wrecked, his lips tinted with the lightest shade of indigo, mixed with a dark blue. He looked relatively fine, aside from that. Derek had already triggered the healing process, long before the hypothermia really started to set it. He took slow, deep breaths as he acknowledge his surroundings.

Ethan and Aiden had a firm grip on Kira, both surrounding her with their body heat. In a way that was almost suffocating, but benefiting the situation nonetheless. Her lips, along with most of her other visible body parts had been drained of their regular pigment, now replaced with a pale, deathly blue. Her teeth clicked together rapidly, and very loud. And there was a point where she thought she was going to die, and began slipping in an out of consciousness. She wasn't fully awake, more so in a state of shock.

Scott's head shot up, "Kira." He said in a monotone, his eyes traveling to Derek. "Where is she?" He asked, pushing himself up from the hardwood floor. Derek nodded curtly to the three bodies settled onto the couch behind him. It seemed to Scott that Ethan and Aiden had been taking turns sharing their body heat with Kira in an effort to get her body temperature to return to normal. He concentrated hard, searching for sound of her heartbeat. It was strong, at least somewhat. Faltering and skipping a beat every now and then. She drew in a ragged breath suddenly, shocking all four of the werewolves around her. She had so much as moved — aside from the occasional tremors she would get —since the Oni had disappeared.

"Here, move." He ordered the omega and Aiden obeyed, slipping past Scott to sit on the arm rest. Ethan responded when Scott reached out for Kira, pulling the blanket back over her shoulder where it had slipped down and let Scott take her. Scott nodded at the other omega, who smiled in return, lips pulled into tight line. And soundlessly, Derek and the twins left the two alone. He was pretty sure Derek was still close by, but giving the two some privacy. He was unsure about the twins, thought. But he didn't dwell on that thought long enough to care.

Kira stirred in his arms a few minutes later, her body still a dangerous blue but slowly regaining it's normal pigment. "Scott." She said, her voice gentle, weak almost. "Hey. How you feelin'?" He asked, twitching slightly at the ice cold feeling of her touch as she wrapped her nimble fingers around his wrist. She responded with a small laugh, one that warmed Scott's heart. "Cold." She told him, shaking slightly. Instinctively, he pulled her closer and wrapped the blanket around her more securely.

"So, what does it mean?" She asked after a while, breaking the silence. Scott's head snapped to attention, too embarrassed to confess that he had been staring at her. He was sure she had already realized, but decided not to say anything. "What do you mean?" He asked, staring at the mark behind her ear. He dragged the pad of his thumb over it gently, before reaching up and doing the same to the back of his left ear.

She sighed, staying silent for a moment. "If they didn't want me, then what now?" She looked up at him, a bemused expression covering her features. "I told you that you weren't the dark spirit, Kira. They want something called a Nogitsune." He started to explain, "Allison told me, and I knew it wasn't you. You're not a dark spirit." His expression was unreadable to Kira. She furrowed her eyebrows, a feeling of fear settling into her system. "Then who are they after?" She asked, feeling terrible for pestering him with more questions. "I don't know." He murmured, and Kira settled into his arms once again. Leaning into the empty space between them, savoring his body heat. "I just don't know, Kira." Maybe he did, but he didn't want to believe that he was right. He pushed the bad thoughts aside and concentrated on the rhythm of her heartbeat.


End file.
